mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Bordeaux
New Bordeaux is a city on the Gulf Coast of the United States that serves as the setting for Mafia III. It is known for its round-the-clock nightlife, vibrant live-music scene, and spicy, singular cuisine. With ten districts featuring a mixture of ethnicities, the city is a true melting pot of French, Irish, Italian, Haitian, African, and American cultures. History New Bordeaux's status as a major port for the Southeast United States has made it one of the most important waypoints for smuggling between the U.S., the Caribbean, and Latin America. Pirates, bootleggers, and smaller crime rackets have tried to hold on to the city's ports and its rackets, but Sal Marcano was the first to gain total control after his 1934 takeover. Design It is a vast and diverse city ruled by the mob and corrupt officials with the richly detailed sights, sounds, and emotionally-charged social atmosphere of the late sixties era. It is loosely based on New Orleans, Louisiana with an added bayou complete with alligators and superstitions. Like most cities of the era it includes both wealthy and poor neighborhoods, a large industrial presence, and shipping ports that take advantage of its coastal location. Geographical Information :See also: Locations in Mafia III. Landmarks *Anderson Bay Lighthouse *Baron Saturday's Fun Park *Cleavon Duvall State Park *Eaglehurst Plantation *General's Circle *Sammy's Bar Districts Notable Residents *Ray Pappideaux (Mayor) *Lincoln Clay *John Donovan *Father James *Sal Marcano *Ellis Robinson *Sammy Robinson *Thomas Burke *Cassandra *Vito Scaletta Law and Order *New Bordeaux Police Department *Central Intelligence Agency Criminal Organizations *Black Mob *Dixie Mafia *Haitian Mob *Irish Mob *Italian Gang *Marcano Crime Family *Southern Union *The Ensanglante *Aldridge's Mercenaries Media *New Bordeaux News *Native Son *The Hollow Speaks *New Bordeaux Tribune *WBYU *WNBX *WVCE Trivia *The city's nickname is "Bourbon City", a reference to New Bordeaux's rich nightlife and party atmosphere. If Thomas Burke takes over the city, he will legally make that its name. *The Bourbon City Blinder is the city's signature drink. *New Bordeaux apparently shares the same series of zip codes used in the real New Orleans, as seen on a postcard shown in the leaving New Bordeaux ending. Gallery New Bordeaux Concept Art.jpg|New Bordeaux concept art Central Market Concept Art.jpg|Central Market concept art New Bordeaux Map.jpg|New Bordeaux map Barclay Railways.png|Barclay Railways Chitimacha Hill Quarry.jpg|Chitimacha Hill Quarry Wells Park Middle School.jpg|Wells Park Middle School C.I.A. Safehouse.jpg|C.I.A. Safehouse Coal Dumper 3.jpg|Coal Dumper Eaglehurst Plantation.jpg|Eaglehurst Plantation Ghost Ship of Jean St. John.jpg|Ghost Ship of Jean St. John Haitian Church 1.jpg|Haitian Church Baron Saturday's Fun Park.jpg|Baron Saturday's Fun Park First Baptist Church 6.jpg|First Baptist Church Marais Airport 2.jpg|Marais Airport Sammy's Bar.jpg|Sammy's Bar Delray Hollow Mural 1.jpg|Mural of Martin Luther King Jr. Delray Hollow Mural 2.jpg|Mural of Frederick Douglass Blarney's Pub 2.jpg|Blarney's Pub Coen's State Theater 2.jpg|Coen's State Theater Federal Reserve.jpg|Federal Reserve General's Circle 2.jpg|General's Circle Imperial Men's Health Club.jpg|Imperial Men's Health Club Nuit Blanche.jpg|Nuit Blanche The Royal Hotel 3.jpg|The Royal Hotel Mafia III Prerelease 09.jpg|Big Mouth's Jazz Club Deep Dive Bar & Lounge.jpg|Deep Dive Bar & Lounge French Ward Cemetery.jpg|French Ward Cemetery Jackson Memorial Park.jpg|Jackson Memorial Park Saint Jerome's Catholic Church 2.jpg|Saint Jerome's Catholic Church Villa del Mar.jpg|Villa del Mar Bellaire's Supermarket.png|Bellaire's Supermarket Boicherot's.jpg|Boicherot's Cleavon Duvall State Park 2.jpg|Cleavon Duvall State Park Harless Mansion.jpg|Harless Mansion Hilltop Estates.jpg|Hilltop Estates Retroussé Yacht Club.jpg|Retroussé Yacht Club Stray Kitty Lounge.jpg|Stray Kitty Lounge Irish Cultural Center.jpg|Irish Cultural Center Saint Agnes Catholic Church.jpg|Saint Agnes Catholic Church Duffy's Irish Pub.png|Duffy's Irish Pub The Butcher Block 2.jpg|The Butcher Block Sweetwater Distillery 2.png|Sweetwater Distillery River Row Mural 1.jpg|River Row Mural Dominik's Sugar.jpg|Dominik's Sugar United Dockworkers Warehouse.jpg|United Dockworkers Warehouse Tugboat Bar.jpg|Tugboat Bar Rigolet's Canning Company.png|Rigolet's Canning Company Zachary Taylor High School.jpg|Zachary Taylor High School Southdowns Train Station.jpg|Southdowns Train Station Neil A. Arthur Stadium.jpg|Neil A. Arthur Stadium Black Market Superstore.jpg|Black Market Superstore Port Bourbon 2.jpg|Ship in Port Bourbon Tickfaw Harbor Swing Bridge.jpg|Tickfaw Harbor swing bridge Southport Shipping & Co.jpg|Southport Shipping & Co Stolen Car Warehouse.jpg|Stolen Car Warehouse Big Rick's Custom Auto.jpg|Big Rick's Custom Auto Everyday Laundromat.jpg|Everyday Laundromat Best Oil Racket.jpg|Best Oil Baby Bear B.B.Q..jpg|Baby Bear B.B.Q. Pearl Diver Motel.jpg|Pearl Diver Motel Category:Mafia III Category:Locations in Mafia III Category:New Bordeaux